Heroes & Villains, Spies & Assassins
by AllThingsMagical321
Summary: In 2008, a secret British organization was created to defend Britain and her people. A team named the 'Knights' were created to defend their country. On April 2nd 2012, a bank was robbed by a man named 'Warlock'. Not much is known on him apart from he speaks multiple languages. For a whole year, there was no sighting of 'Warlock' in Britain. Until now... Spy! Merlin Cast
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**A/N - Hello again, FanFiction! It's been awhile, hasn't it? I'm so terribly sorry, I've been busy with coursework, and now that I'm basically finished with it, I'm back! YEEEEEEEEES! This has been in my documents for a long time. I was meant to put it up last year, but... well to those of you who read my stories, you know my excuse by now. Anyway, NEW STORY ! This is called 'Heroes &amp; Villains, Spies &amp; Assassins' - basically featuring my (not really) Merlin cast as, would you believe it, spies!? It's going to be a great journey, I can tell you that. Without futher ado, I give you, 'Heroes &amp; Villains, Spies &amp; Assassins'. Chapter 1 !**

* * *

_Heroes &amp; Villains, Spies &amp; Assassins_

* * *

In 2008, a secret British organization was created to defend Britain and her people. The other secret agencies were terminated and their spies, sent to the new one. Thousands of the old spies were tested to see if they were still capable of defending their country. Half were sent home, under the act that their methods were out-dated and out-fashioned, but secretly, they were sent to live in different parts of the country, giving updates on the activities in the area to the new agency.

In 2009, the creator of the new agency created an act that would suit the welfare of Britons. Millions of orphaned children, with special abilities, were taken in under the secret organization's care, brought up and trained to defend, to maim, to threaten and to kill those who would do them harm. Thousands of spies were tested to the limit to see if they were the best to defend the country against terrorists who would do Britain harm.

In 2010, the creator of the newfound agency's son entered the exam, and won a place amongst the best spies in the agency. His team, also known as the 'Knights', are the best known spies of their age.

These are their profiles –

Leader (Prince) - Arthur Pendragon - Age 21.

Second in command (Knight leader) – Leon DeGrance – Age 25

Knight 1 (Strength) – Gwaine McKenzie – Age 23.

Knight 2 (Muscles) – Percival Hopkins – Age 24.

Knight 3 (Courage) – Lancelot Evans – Age 23

Knight 4 (Designer) – Elyan Coulby – Age 24

Communications Officer (Kindness) – Guinevere Coulby-Evans – Age 22

Weapons specialist (Witch) – Morgana DeGrance – Age 24

In 2011, The 'Knights' became the best of all spies. Their teamwork in the field became known throughout the agency and young spies looked up to them, whilst their elders gave them respect at being the best of their age. They completed over 50 successful missions, saved over 100 innocents and captured over 80 criminals.

On April 2nd 2012, a man known as 'Warlock' robbed a bank stealing over 1 million in Worchester, England. The team were sent to capture him, but failed. 'Warlock' escaped with the 1 million, and hasn't been seen since. Two months later, he was seen again robbing a bank in Cardiff, Wales. He stole over 20 million.

The team looked for 'Warlock', but failed to find him. These were their first failed missions. The team's communication's officer done background checks on the 'Warlock' and this is the result -

BIRTHNAME(S)- UNKNOWN  
OTHER NAME(S) - WARLOCK  
DOB – UNKOWN  
AGE - UNKNOWN  
OCCUPATION(S) – UNKOWN  
SPOKEN LANGUAGE(S) – RUSSIAN, PORTUGESE, CHINESE, JAPANESE, MANDARIN, WELSH, LATIN (POSSIBLY - ENGLISH)  
FAMILY(IES) – UNKNOWN  
BIRTHPLACE – UNKNOWN  
HOMETOWN – UNKNOWN

For a whole year, there was no sighting of 'Warlock' in Britain. All agents looked high and low, all over the country, but 'Warlock' was nowhere to be found.

Until now…

* * *

**A/N - So, what do you think? This is only the prologue, I will be continuing it, at some point.**

**Reviews are great, I love 'em all. So, don't be shy, give us your review and we'll be sure to reply. For those of you who would like to know 'LR, APU' has been updated, so if you want to go and check it out, and review on it as well, I shall be grateful.**

**I also have to add that if anyone is a fan of Spy fics of the Merlin cast, give these a try -  
_\- '_**_**A twist of Fate' by Loopstagirl on AO3  
****\- 'James Bond Eat Your Heart Out' by ****grave-walker**** on FF****\- 'A.S.S. (Agents of Secret Stuff)' by supercalvin on AO3**_

**None of my stories are Beta'd, btw, If anyone's willing to give it a try, PM me! **

_**'May magic live on in our hearts forever'**_

**\- AllThingsMagical321**  
** xxxxx**


	2. Not really an Update, but good news

_This is a second update. With the same info, but I forgot to add the account details. Apologies :)_

_Info's at the bottom_

_**Mystical music plays in the background.**_

_**Poof of smoke**_

_**A strange being walks out of the grey smoke**_

_**She speaks!**_

Greetings, strange earthlings.

We come with great news.

For those who have waited, be prepared and amazed at our magical wonders

_**Suddenly another figure emerges from the smoke**_

_**She stands beside her companion, glaring at those who dwell**_

_Wait, wait, hold on now. Glaring, why am I glaring at them?_

_Because you just are, now shut up_

_You shut up, why are we even doing this? Can't we just tell them normally?_

_No, we decided on this-_

_No, you decided. I had no other choice._

_YOU HAD A CHOICE_

_Not when you decided to sit on me when I refused, I didn't!_

_..._

_No comeback?_

_Shut up, Kay. Look, let's just get this over with okay_

_Alright, bossy boots. Are we still doing it like that or are we just flat out telling them?_

_Well, there's no point doing that now is there?! You ruined it._

_Sorry. Anyway, so we have great news for you guys_

_We will soon be updating! Yey!_

_**Party poppers are suddenly let off. Kay guiltily looks at Jay**_

_Sorry. Again. Couldn't resist_

_Oh for God sake, Kay!_

_Ignore Jay, she's in a mood because she ran out of chocolate and refuses to get dressed to go shopping_

_Screw you! You ate my chocolate Kay. My very expensive chocolate might I add._

_Yeah, okay. I said I was sorry. How many more times must we have this argument?_

_Until you buy me more._

_Fine. I'll do it after this, okay._

_Okay, great!_

_And you have to come with. So get dressed._

_What- we never agreed to that!_

_Well, it sucks to be you then, doesn't it?_

_I hate you._

_No you don't. I'm buying you chocolate._

_Nah. Can't hate you when you're doing that. I'll just decide to annoy you later for that._

_Lovely. Now go and get dressed._

_Fine._

_So, now that she's gone, I'll finally tell you guys the special news._

_Well technically, we have two good news for you._

_Number 1 is ... That we'll soon be updating! We mean that for real, now. My course has finally been completed after 3 years of struggling. It's done. The stories we have written are soon to be completed. Jay and I wrote them in our spare time, so all we need to do is publish them here. We also have more ideas and have written some prologues and other stuff for some other ideas we've had. I don't really know if some of you will like the pairings, or if we can publish them here, but we'll also be putting them up on my AO3 account, so head on over there. We don"t want you guys to miss out_

_The 2nd pair of news is... We have a Wattpad account! Well, I do. Again, everything will be published over there as well. We welcome you all to join us, enjoy the stories and, we hope that you love them, really._

_Oh, and we also have a Tumblr account. Neither of us really know how to use it, but we managed to link it up with Wattpad, so any future updates will also posted on our Tumblr, but of course you could just follow &amp; favourite the accounts ( sly marketing here), but it's entirely your choice. We'd also be very grateful if someone could tell us how to work it, as were clueless to it._

_I now have to go and buy her chocolate._

_We're really sorry for the lack of updates though. I've had a pretty tough year with this course and my Grandfather passed away a month ago, I started getting really bad and my health just decided to fuck off, so I was in pain with my back and legs for a long while. I had been suffering from a bad back since I was a kid, but I'm now on really badly tasting tablets- I'm serious. They taste foul as fuck and there's one that's just massive and refuses to go down my throat (I'm pretty sure the dirty minded ones thought of something else there. Get your heads out of the gutter, you animals) - and I'm slowly getting my life back together. So with Jay's help, I'm getting better and I'll soon be up and about properly, and posting these long awaited chapters to you good people who have stayed waiting since what feels like a century ago._

_Thanks for sticking with us, our faithful friends_

_Updates will be starting in July. (This year obviously)_

_Updates on other accounts will be at the same time. The first chapters of the stories on this account will be published on AO3 &amp; Wattpad as soon as possible so that everyone will be reading the latest update at roughly the same time (Hopefully)._

_We'll see you guys soon. We love you all. Bye!_

* * *

_**Due to the fact that this site doesn't allow you to post link sites on here, I'll just tell you that our account names are exactly the same on every site. So if you'd just search our name on the particular site you want or that you use, type in 'allthingsmagical321', you'll find us eventually. (The 'a,t,m' might have to be put in to capital letters, but I doubt that you wouldn't find the right accounts.)**_

_**Note - This chapter will be deleted a day before the new chapter is up. If you have need for any of the information on this page, just PM me. The information will also be available on this accounts profile page. Every account will have the same information for other accounts on the info page.**_


End file.
